CRAZE
by DreamLive
Summary: [EijiOishi] [AtobeGakuto] [Others later]. Eiji sees something which stirs up his feelings about Homosexuality. He can't seem to accept it, but is aroused by it. What does he do about it?
1. Monday

_Title: _**Craze**

_Pairing: Eiji/Oishi, Atobe/Gakuto_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, its story, nor characters._

* * *

**Chapter One: Monday**

* * *

When he saw it Eiji didn't really know what he was looking at; but he was curious. The last Hyoutei match, featuring Echizen, had ended on a high note and everyone was making their way back to the park entrance. Shiba-san was going wild taking photos as she usually did. Eiji had tagged behind at the courts, searching for his drink bottle, and consequently saw something he considered frightful.

Just across the tennis courts and hidden behind some trees he could see Atobe. Eiji recognized the uniform, the silver hair, and the blemish just below his eye. He had his head thrown back against the bark of the tree which left his hair in chaotic disarray; and he was panting heavily. Eiji wondered if he had just been for an intense run and was cooling down, but something caught his eye which proved otherwise.

Atobe's body shifted slightly, parting his legs, and Eiji could suddenly see a bob of red hair.

Eiji gasped, stumbled and toppled backwards into a sitting position. His water bottle lay in front of him. He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what was going on in the bushes. It scared him though for Eiji had never even seen a couple kiss; even in a photo. The fact that is was something so extreme and taking place between two guys also scared him. Being involved in homosexual activities was considered disgraceful by so many people. Eiji had never had a strong opinion about it; but he openly followed the example shown by other people when they talked on the subject. Homosexuality was a joke to them; yet there had always been an imbedded idea of disgust.

The sight before him made Eiji screw up his nose and squint his eyes. It was Atobe. Atobe – the man who stood atop two hundred members of Hyoutei, the Captain whose name was chanted with admiration and worship. He was so worshiped in fact that people would do anything for him. _Anything._

Atobe put his hands against the back of Gakuto's head and pushed him deeper into his crotch. Eiji's thigh's stiffened at the erotic scene before him. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. Eventually he felt so winded that his entire head was swimming from a lack of oxygen. He took a few short gasps to get a hold of himself, then quickly got up and dashed away from the courts.

* * *

'Oishi! Oishi!' Eiji yelled as he approached his Double's Partner further down the path. He felt as though he'd been staring at Atobe and Gakuto for hours; when in reality it had only been a couple of seconds. It was enough to put him on edge though.

'Oh? Eiji…did you find your drink bottle?' Oishi asked as his Partner approached.

Eiji's body felt weak, and his legs were shaking. He gripped Oishi's arm tightly while also gasping to catch his breathe. At first he thought he had better tell Oishi everything he had seen; but suddenly he couldn't find the right words to begin with. Also, he'd forgotten to pick up his water bottle in the dash to get away quickly.

'N – No…' he replied stiffly, 'I couldn't find it anywhere.'

'That's strange. Perhaps someone picked it up by accident,' Oishi wondered, 'Well we'll just have to get you a new one. There's a convenience store on the way back.'

Eiji nodded; but he wasn't really listening to Oishi at all. His thoughts were still back at the Tennis Courts. It was like an imprint of the scene had been left in front of his eyes and wouldn't go away. Just like when you looked at the sun for too long and bright dots would dance in front of you for a while afterwards. No matter where he looked all Eiji could see was Atobe and Gakuto.

He suddenly realized he was still gripping Oishi's arm. He yelped and let go as though Oishi's skin burned him. What if Oishi got the wrong idea? What if Oishi thought about Eiji the same way Atobe and Gakuto thought about one another? Even though Eiji didn't know the nature of their relationship at all, he had come to assume that Gakuto was the one with stronger feelings for Atobe.

The thought of touching, or being physically close to another guy, scared Eiji at the moment. He thought back through all the time he had spent with Oishi and analyzed every touch they had ever had; pats on the back, helping one another up, play fighting, hugging after winning a game, slinging shoulders around one another and accidental falls. It got worse and worse as Eiji thought about it. What if Oishi got the wrong idea?

A new image came to mind and Eiji tried to push it back. He did not want to think about Oishi doing things to him behind trees. He felt his face begin to burn, and his thighs begin to tighten again.

'Ah… H - Hoi! Ochibi!' he called suddenly; waving at Echizen who walked a little further ahead. 'Good game! Good game!' he cried and then raced over to talk to the small player.

He left Oishi standing confused behind him.

* * *

That night Eiji tossed and turned as he tried to get to sleep. He couldn't find any position comfortable and thinking about Atobe, Gakuto and Oishi kept his mind alert. He'd been thinking about it all day. At times he got so stirred up by it that he couldn't look any male in the eye; fearing they might take it the wrong way. He'd been useless playing a light game of Tennis with Oishi in the evening; and had been unable to eat dinner either.

Everyone seemed to notice that something was wrong with him.

There _was_ something wrong with Eiji. He couldn't stop thinking about Atobe. Was Atobe really a homosexual? Eiji wondered what would happen if people found out about it, or even if they already knew. Eiji thought it must have been enjoyable if Atobe and Gakuto were willing to go so far as to do something like that in a public place. He remembered, all too well, Atobe pressing himself deeper into Gakuto's open mouth; his head thrown back with pleasure.

Eiji's thigh's burned again; and he was aware of a strange feeling in his groin. He didn't know what it felt like to be touched there; but it must have felt good. His thoughts suddenly went out of control. He pictured himself up against the tree, head thrown back, hair all over the place. It must have been uncomfortable. Bowed in front of him Oishi gripped his waist with firm hands, pressing his mouth against Eiji's groin. Eiji imagined it to feel warn inside Oishi's mouth, and very soft; so very soft. Oishi then smiled as though he had been waiting for that moment for a long time.

Eiji clenched his fists and rolled over onto his side. He curled up into a fetal position to try and crush the warm sensation and erotic thoughts away. 'It's bad to be gay,' he said to himself softly. His entire body felt stiff and hot. His uncontrollable thoughts were frightening him.

'It's bad to be gay.'

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter. Please R&R. This is the first Prince of Tennis Fic I've ever written so some feedback would be appreciated. Please support this Fic. Thank you. **


	2. Tuesday

_Title: _**Craze**

_Pairing: Eiji/Oishi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, its story, nor characters._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Tuesday**

* * *

It was morning already. Eiji could tell because a sudden flicker of light crept through the blinds and swayed above his eyes. With one hand he pulled the bed sheets up over his head and squinted his eyes shut. He wanted to continue sleeping. 

He'd had a sleepless night. It seemed that even his dreams were plagued with erotic scenes which woke him up constantly. If it wasn't that, then the hot feeling in his groin was always there to give him discomfort. He vowed not to touch himself while thinking about Atobe, Gakuto or Oishi, the thought repulsed him; but slowly as the morning hours had come closer Eiji had finally given in. The hot sensation, the stiffness of his thighs and trembling, weak legs could not last forever. He didn't want it too.

It felt awkward to hold his member in his hand; and stroke it with his fingers. He'd heard from Fuji that boys usually start at a young age. Therefore they don't understand that it's masturbating until later on. Eiji felt a little self-conscious. He knew what it was, and why you did it.

'_Almost all boys masturbate,' Fuji said._

'_I don't!' Eiji retorted truthfully. _

'_Of course you don't Eiji,' Fuji replied; but there was a smile on his face to show he thought otherwise._

'_Hoi! You don't believe me! Honest Fuji, I'm honest!'_

_Fuji leaned in close to him and whispered, 'I bet Tezuka masturbates.'_

'_The Buchou! No way! He's way too serious!'_

'_Do you think I masturbate?' Fuji then asked. His face was so close to Eiji's now that the Acrobatic Player could feel his breath on his cheek. Eiji had been too embarrassed to reply; and ended up giggling. _

Eiji's breaths came quickly and sharply. His movements were steady and firm as his hand moved between his legs, stroking and pushing rhythmically. The other hand gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles were pale. How had he missed out on this; this erotic feeling which came from masturbating? Eiji decided that Fuji was probably right about Tezuka. He then wondered if Oishi touched himself as well. The thought made him shudder, and whimper at the same time

'Oishi…' Eiji said softly into his pillow. It felt uncomfortable to say his name out loud; yet the word was screaming inside his head. 'Oishi…' he said again.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Eiji madly bolted upright in bed; his one hand still down his pants. The alarm clock had startled him. He'd thought it had been his phone, or a signal warning that someone was coming into his room. He took his hand from his groin with a mechanical flinch; suddenly realizing what he'd been doing. He'd gotten carried away for a moment there; so very carried away.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The hot feeling in his groin was slowly subsiding. It had been so intense only a moment before. If Eiji had gone any further he might have come while silently breathing Oishi's name. He gripped his hair and shook his head. Of _all_ things he didn't want something like _that_ to happen.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'I'm not gay! I'm not gay!' he said as cheerfully as he could. Then pushed back his bed covers, turned off the alarm clock, and began getting ready for school and early morning practice.

* * *

It looked like it was going to be a bright and sunny day. There was not a cloud in the sky, and a crisp, refreshing wind traveled through the air. It was hard for Eiji to feel down as he made his way to school. 

When he finally arrived at Seigaku Fuji, Inui and Kaidoh were already at the courts doing some warm up exercises. He was glad Oishi wasn't there yet. It gave him some time to get himself together, and figure out how to appear normal. He knew he'd have some trouble with it.

'Hoi! Hoi!' he said waving. 'Good games yesterday!' He did a V with his two fingers.

'Thank you, Eiji' Fuji replied with a smile.

Kaidoh simply grunted; shot Inui a glance filled with venom, and then looked away. They had been paired together for Doubles against Hyoutei; and had lost after making a good comeback. Eiji laughed nervously.

'You look tired Eiji,' Fuji commented, staring at his face. 'Didn't you sleep well?'

'Ah – I was really pumped up after yesterday's games; that's all! I didn't go to sleep quickly.' Eiji lied while smiling brightly.

'I see.'

It was then that Oishi showed up for morning practice. Eiji watched as he entered the courts; placed his bag against the fence and waved at everybody. He was looking well, Eiji thought, he was looking, very, _very_, good. He blushed and turned away.

'Well, I'll do some warm ups now!' he said a little too loudly, failing to return the smile that Oishi gave him. Eiji desperately wanted to talk to him; and ask about his sore wrist, but he couldn't look Oishi in the eye without feeling his cheeks redden.

Everybody noticed that Eiji was avoiding Oishi.

* * *

Tezuka didn't show up for morning practice that day, and he wasn't in school either. Everyone knew the reason was because of his elbow though. He'd gone down during the match against Atobe; after it had seemingly appeared that his elbow had completely healed. The Seigaku team was worried, especially Oishi and Fuji, but presently there was nothing they could do about it, except become stronger in his absence. 

Ryuuzaki-sensei came down during afternoon practice and instructed them.

'Well done in the first round,' she said, 'but it doesn't end there. Hyoutei was strong but there are schools much stronger; and now that we have injured Regulars we're going to have to train hard. Oishi,' she turned to the Vice Captain, 'don't do anything that will put strain on your wrist today. In fact, I'd prefer it if you sat out completely.'

'I'll be fine,' he replied.

Eiji suddenly perked up, 'I want to practice doubles with Momo-chan!' he said loudly. There was silence for a while.

'Eiji…' Fuji breathed; but he was cut off.

'I don't see the harm in that,' Ryuuzaki-sensei replied, failing to see the sudden tension in the air. 'Oishi, you understand that I don't want you to get injured any further.'

'Uh – yes,' he replied, nodding. He could only watch as Eiji walked onto the court with Momoshiro.

'Saa,' Echizen said casually, 'looks like Eiji _really_ likes to play Doubles with Momo-sempai.'

Eiji heard the comment, and wondered if it had any meaning. He glanced momentarily at Oishi, to see an anxious expression on his face; but he didn't hold the gaze. He hated avoiding Oishi; he hated the painful and confused expression on his face whenever their eyes locked. All day he'd tried his hardest to seem normal around his Doubles Partner, but whenever his cheeks reddened and his thighs tightened he could do little else but quickly get away; claiming that he needed to go to the bathroom, or had something important to do.

Why did Oishi look so hurt just then? Eiji wondered. Echizen's comment seemed to affect him somehow. In Eiji's mind it almost insinuated that Eiji liked to play doubles with Momo because he liked him. Eiji shook his head. It couldn't be that. Why would Echizen insinuate homosexuality between Momo and himself? It was silly.

'But Oishi…' Eiji said softly to himself. The look on Oishi's face had been so concerning.

Eiji began to believe that Oishi was somehow in love with him. The thought made him short of breath, and his legs went weak.

* * *

In the evening the Seigaku team went back to the locker room to clean up and put away their gear. Eiji wanted to get home and away from Oishi as quickly as he could. His head had been spinning with erotic thoughts all day. He couldn't help himself; and he was becoming more and more stressed about it as well. 

Oishi was silent beside him; changing his shoes and putting them in his locker. Eiji could smell the sweet scent of soap on his body mingled with sweat. It was a smell he was all too familiar with; but today it seemed to infatuate him. It reminded Eiji of pineapple. He wanted to press his face against Oishi's chest and breathe it in.

He blinked; shook his head, and reminded himself that it was bad to be gay. He quickly picked up his things, put his tennis racquet away, and said goodbye to everyone with one of the biggest smiles he had. He was the first one to leave that day.

'Eiji…' a feminine voice from behind caught his attention. Fuji was following him home. Eiji waited until the other boy had caught up. Eiji liked talking to Fuji; you could talk to him about anything and he would always smile and have something to say. 'You're not all right, are you Eiji?' Fuji asked. His eyes were fixed on the Acrobatic player.

Eiji felt embarrassed. He knew that you couldn't hide anything from Fuji.

'It's affecting your Tennis,' Fuji added.

'That's not true!' Eiji retorted, 'my tennis was different today because I was playing with Momo-chan! That's all.'

Fuji didn't believe him, and completely ignored Eiji's response. 'I think you should tell me what's wrong.'

They walked together in silence for a long time. Fuji didn't remove his gaze from Eiji once and he pretended not to notice. Eventually, the scrutiny began to make him nervous.

'Hey, Fuji…' Eiji began, 'I think… you _do_ masturbate.'

'Huh?' Fuji seemed genuinely surprised by the comment. Then he smiled. 'I think you do as well, regardless of what you say.'

'What do you think about when you're doing it?' Eiji asked.

Fuji thought for a moment. 'Hmm… I guess I think about the person that I like.'

'What if you don't like anyone?'

Fuji thought again; this time a little longer, 'How about other people doing it?'

Eiji considered it for a minute. If he wasn't going to think about Oishi touching him erotically; then he wasn't going to think about Oishi masturbating either. 'I don't like that answer!' he said, 'Got any others?'

Fuji seemed to think the conversation had become ridiculous. 'Where are you going with all these questions?' he asked. 'It's unlike you, Eiji.'

'Aah… I don't know,' he replied. Eiji literally couldn't think of an answer. He didn't want to have to tell Fuji how he was feeling; even if the Genius could somehow help his situation. What would Fuji think if he knew Eiji was having erotic thoughts about Oishi? Come to think of it, Eiji didn't even know what Fuji's stance was on homosexuality. He might be repulsed by it just as much as other people were. He didn't want to lose Fuji as a friend and someone he could talk to. He decided not to say anything.

'Well I'm going this way,' Fuji said, pointing down a nearby street.

'But you live this way…

'I'm going to go see Tezuka.'

Eiji nodded; and they said their goodbyes. As he walked home, Eiji's mood slowly sank lower and lower. He felt that if he didn't do something soon, then he was going to make a very big mistake. He didn't want to be gay. He didn't want to have weird, sexual thoughts about Oishi. Oishi; who might like him as well.

Eiji put his head in his hands. His fingers were shaking. His legs were weak. He suddenly felt very dizzy. He felt psychologically drained from thinking about Oishi all day.

'Perhaps if I sit down for a moment…it'll pass… hehe,' he mumbled softly, leaning against a nearby fence. He failed to notice Fuji at the other end of the street, standing on the curb, watching his movements with unease.

'Eiji…'

* * *


	3. Wednesday

_Title: _**Craze**

_Pairing: Eiji/Oishi, Fuji/Tezuka_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, its story, nor characters._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wednesday**

* * *

It was unlike Tezuka to be careless. He was stoic, stubborn, a looming figure that should not be crossed; and he liked to be on top of things. He was a boy of few words and he liked to keep it that way. Although many were daunted by his presence if they'd taken the time then they would know that off the tennis courts, even Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Seigaku Buchou, was approachable. Yet he wasn't careless; at least; he prided himself on that fact. 

_Don't be careless, at least in Tennis. _

Fuji Syuusuke was still in Tezuka's bed; top-naked and sleeping without a care in the world. Tezuka had been careless not to send him home late yesterday when it had grown dark. He'd insisted; but when Fuji was in a playful mood no matter what he said, the Seigaku Tensai would always have his way. Tezuka sat down on the sheets beside him and stroked a few locks of brown hair away from his eyes. His fingers lightly brushed over Fuji's cheek, then down his neck and along one shoulder; stopping finally on his palm and clasping his hand lightly.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind Tezuka wondered if Fuji loved him. He'd never said so. It seemed off putting for boys to say such things like 'love' and 'affection' to one another – especially if that boy was Tezuka. Yet he wondered…

'Fuji,' Tezuka said plainly. After a moment, he said the name again.

Emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open and fingers gently squeezed Tezuka's hand. The slumbering angel-like Fuji had disappeared and the mysterious, beautiful one had emerged.

'Tezuka,' Fuji said softly.

'I was careless. I shouldn't have let you sleep over,' Tezuka said. He stood up and crossed his room to a desk in the corner; where his school uniform was neatly pressed and hung over a chair. Fuji watched him ritually get dressed; starting first with his shirt, and buttoning from the bottom, then casually stepping into his pants one leg at a time. Fuji enjoyed watching Tezuka perform mundane tasks such as getting dressed, brushing his hair, or eating dinner. Fuji loved to watch Tezuka do anything, really. It made him feel peaceful. This morning however, Tezuka's movements seemed almost mechanical. He was tense; perhaps he had a lot of things on his mind. Once dressed, Fuji beckoned him back to the bed for a good morning kiss.

Tezuka wondered how long they had been like this. He couldn't remember when it had started between them. He only remembered Fuji's insistency and his need to be around Tezuka constantly. Slowly, over time, that need had been returned and they'd started seeing each other on a regular basis after school and on weekends. These days Tezuka couldn't imagine a day without Fuji. At times, he almost thought he _could_ be careless when he was with Fuji.

_Just don't be careless with Tennis. _

He wondered why he was contemplating his relationship with the prodigy at this point. Perhaps it was the fact that he was seriously considering going to Germany for treatment on his elbow – and would be parted from Fuji for a long time. Why was it that boys couldn't say 'I love you' to one another? Tezuka, although he hated to admit it, would have felt better about leaving if Fuji would only say those words.

'I need to talk to you about something,' Fuji said to him, breaking apart from the kiss. 'It's about Seigaku.'

If it was about the tennis team then Tezuka was all ears. Tennis came first, then Fuji, then whatever else there was in life. The tone in Fuji's voice made the topic seem quite serious as well. Perhaps this was the reason why Fuji had slept over. He'd been waiting for an opportunity. The Buchou removed himself from the bed and sat down at his desk. There would be no more playing around now. This was serious – Fuji's eyes were open.

'It's about Eiji.'

'His tennis has been off these past few days,' Tezuka put in, 'Ryuuzaki-sensei informed me yesterday. I am concerned about it.'

'He said some strange things to me and wasn't acting like himself either. I saw him walking home and at one point he sat down near the road as though he were crying. He's struggling with something, Tezuka. Everyone can see it; except perhaps Momoshiro. I'm concerned that Eiji's tennis might suffer if it continues.'

'What caused this?' Tezuka said gruffly.

'I have an idea…' Fuji began. Tezuka knew that most of Fuji's _ideas_ were spot on. He could analyze people's hearts just as accurately as Inui could analyze their tennis. 'Tezuka… I think Eiji might be struggling with the idea of being somewhat like you and me.'

…

Tezuka didn't follow.

'… being gay.'

'Ah…' Tezuka didn't know if there was anything he could do about something like that. He knew that sexual preference was something you couldn't ignore; and that it took time to figure yourself out if you were confused. He knew because he'd done the same. How long would it take though? Right now it was a crucial time for Seigaku – they couldn't afford to lose players. Especially when Tezuka was unable to play; and Oishi had a hurt wrist. If Eiji weren't playing tennis with one hundred percent concentration; then what would become of the Golden Pair? And what would become of Seigaku?

'I know what you're thinking,' Fuji said, 'you think there is nothing you can do about it; because the issue is not about tennis; it's just affecting it.'

Tezuka nodded absently. He'd barely heard Fuji's voice. He was contemplating Seigaku's next move, and perhaps his own as well. There was so much on his mind. He had many decisions to make.

'Tezuka,' Fuji breathed, and crossed the room to him. He put his legs around the Captain's waist and wrapped his fingers around his neck. 'Let me help Eiji. I can help him figure out his feelings with a little guidance.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'What type of _guidance_ are you talking about?' Tezuka's expression was stern. The thought of Fuji with anyone else irked him. Fuji was exclusively for Tezuka and Tezuka only. His hands came up around the smaller boy's waist protectively.

They had never talked about their relationship at great length before. Both felt that it didn't need to be said. The word 'love' was not something either of them had ever used. At times, Tezuka felt they had simply fallen into a pattern - a pattern that he was addicted to and didn't want to get out of. Did Fuji enjoy this pattern as well, or could he easily quit it whenever he felt like it?

'The same guidance you're thinking about,' Fuji replied, 'Seigaku needs to be strong. I can help Eiji and I won't be careless about it either.'

Tezuka grumbled inaudibly.

'Are you jealous?' Fuji asked.

It was a simple question. The answer required no length of explanation. 'Yes,' he replied.

'I love you,' Fuji smiled. He pressed his lips against Tezuka's softly; and then stared deeply into his eyes. There was an overwhelming amount of emotion there. Tezuka could hardly breathe. Their lips brushed against each other barely touching. 'I love only Tezuka.'

He had been waiting to hear that for a long time; but with the current topic of discussion, the words felt empty and loveless.

* * *

The Seigaku tennis courts were swarming with yellow balls, freshmen, regulars and the buzz of laughter, grunting and the well-knowing _Puk!_ of game play. The sun was hot; but afternoon practice seemed to be alive with something more than Tennis. Everyone had decided to turn up because Tezuka-Buchou had returned; and everyone wanted to know how his elbow was, and offer their condolences and support after losing to Atobe. 

It appeared to be a very good day.

'BOOMERANG SNAKE!' Kaidoh's around-the-pole shot went sailing smoothly into the singles court.

'There it is! Kaidoh-sempai's Boomerang Snake!' the Freshman Trio, Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro went wild with cheers.

'Ninety-seven percent chance of a return,' Inui muttered; and the snake shot went sailing back over the net into the far corner. Kaidoh went chasing after it.

'Data Tennis!' Horio screamed. Kachiro nearly fainted with excitement.

'Kikumaru Beam!' A chorus of amazed awe went up from the surrounding freshmen who were watching Eiji and Oishi's singles match. Many of them had seen Eiji and Oishi paired together in Doubles; but they were just as excited to see how they played against each other. The entire match seemed to be a warm up for them. They knew each other so well that they could predict the other's moves. Even Tezuka-buchou had his eyes firmly fixed on the game.

The Buchou, though had his reasons for watching. Tezuka wanted to see just how badly Eiji's problem was affecting his Tennis. He'd come to training for that reason specifically, and had noted Eiji's attitude towards practice had been a little off. He'd insisted so strongly on playing with anybody except Oishi that Tezuka had been forced to give him fifty laps around the courts. Tezuka was stern and absolute in his decision to have Eiji play against Oishi; and any bickering with the captain was fatal.

_Don't be careless._

Although nobody else but Tezuka and Fuji could see it, Kikumaru's game was not on par with the work and concentration that he usually produced. His concentration lay on Oishi only; and his eyes were not following the ball at all; but every movement that Oishi made. When Oishi smiled; Eiji would miss a step. When Oishi spoke to him; Eiji would flinch slightly before replying. The acrobatic player was acting happy, when really he was in pain.

Everybody knew there was something wrong with Eiji – but nobody knew what.

When Tezuka called for the match to end without a decided winner; Eiji left the court without saying a word and made his way towards the change rooms. A listless Oishi watched him leave; then followed after him quickly. Everybody who was still on the courts waited anxiously knowing that something big was about to happen.

'Tezuka…' Fuji said, approaching the Buchou.

'Just wait, Fuji,' Tezuka replied. He thought some kind of resolution, or understanding, would come from a personal discussion between the Golden Pair. It would be beneficial to Eiji at least, to listen to what Oishi had to say.

* * *

Eiji had his head in his locker; and was banging the door softly against his cheek. He was tired after the short match; and his legs and arms felt weak. The feelings that were aroused in him whenever he saw Oishi were getting worse and worse. He couldn't control his thoughts, or where his eyes wandered. At times he found himself staring intently at the skin exposed when Oishi's shirt flew up as he ran around the court. He'd caught himself thinking about having sex with Oishi at multiple times during the match; which did nothing to help his form or concentration either. 

The change room door flew open suddenly; and Oishi stood silhouetted against the courts outside.

'Eiji!' he said importantly; then not knowing what to say next, said the redhead's name again. He looked flustered and bothered.

Eiji simply stared at him trying to put on a normal face. 'What is it, Oishi?' he asked.

'Eiji,' Oishi began. It looked as though he were struggling to find the right words, and then suddenly he shouted, 'do you still want to play doubles with me, or don't you like it anymore?'

'What?' It had been a question Eiji wasn't expecting.

'Do you still like being the Golden Pair? Recently, after Hyoutei, all you've wanted to do is play doubles with Momoshiro! I thought… that maybe… you would prefer to play with him from now on…' his voice slowly trailed off and got softer, until he stopped completely. He looked at the ground, ashamed by his outburst and accusation.

_Just like Oishi_, Eiji thought, _to get so worried over something like that._

'No,' Eiji replied; and was cut off with –

'What?'

'N – No, I mean… I don't want to play doubles with Momo-chan!' Eiji blurted quickly, 'I like being the Golden Pair with Oishi!'

As though acting on impulse and desire alone; Eiji felt himself moving towards Oishi suddenly. His arms outstretching towards the dark haired vice captain without him even telling them too. He didn't know what he was about to do. Hug Oishi? Kiss Oishi? He suddenly panicked about where his arms were going; and what he would do with them now that they were outstretched. His stomach was churning with butterflies that seemed to be tearing and eating away at his insides.

'Oishi!' Eiji said, putting his hands on the boys shoulders and smiling, 'you're such an idiot!'

This time it was Oishi's turn to smile. A strain on his face that he'd carried around for two days suddenly disappeared and was replaced with gratefulness and joy. He overwhelmingly threw his arms around Eiji; muttering his relief at hearing those words. He'd been worried sick.

Eiji was at first happy; and welcomed the hug; but he suddenly caught that familiar scent of sweat; which sent off signals inside his head, causing his thighs to tighten yet again. His entire body was feeling the effects of Oishi's arms around his neck and pressed against his back. He pushed away flustered and irritated, staring wild-eyed at Oishi.

'Stop it!' he said a little to forcefully.

'Eiji…?'

'Don't hug me like that, it's annoying!'

'Eiji, what's…'

'Nothing's wrong,' Eiji fired back; and then streaked out of the change rooms and away from the Tennis Courts.

Out of the corner of his eye Tezuka saw the redhead leave and was aware that there had been tears streaming down his flustered, red face. Fuji, who stood beside him, gave the Buchou a significant look that Tezuka could read easily.

'Fine,' he said, 'but don't be careless. Support him.'

Fuji smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Thankyou very much for the reviews so far - you all make me very happy! I'm sorry if a _certain_ Buchou was a little out of character in this chapter. I try to keep my focus mainly on Eiji's situation; but somehow this whole mini-story between Tezuka and Fuji made its way into the fic. It's not there for no reason of course - I'm sure you all made the connection that it's somehow going to help Eiji. My chapters keep getting bigger - is this good or bad? **

**Sorry for the lack of angst and Eiji-ness in this chapter. I love writing about Eiji's explorations with sexuality. I think I write better when it has something to do with Eiji's psyche.**


End file.
